


Memories will never fade

by Mikava1990



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, L being a cockblocker, Light back to being God-wannabe Kira, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, bored and perverted task members, pussylicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Huguchi’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories will never fade

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Disclaimer: Lemon ahead and no one under the age of 18 please.
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer: I don’t own Death Note, however if I did L would still be alive in the series.
> 
> I apologized if I haven’t working so much on the other stories because a lot has happened and not only that my computer had died for a while so I’m sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Please leave me a review because I want to know how you guys think of the story and what I can improve to make the story better. I will take constructive criticism and maybe some suggestions from the reader as well. Thank you and hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Point of View and character thought’s are all in italics

Back at L’s special headquarters, Light asked L if Misa and himself were still under surveillance now that Huguchi was dead and there may be another Kira at work. L had then agreed it wasn’t necessary to hold them accountable if another person was under the control of Kira.

“I will remove both Misa and yourself as suspects and are no longer under my surveillance. Misa will have to leave the building tomorrow and go to the hotel I provide for her, however you can freely do whatever you want but you must stay here. I would like for you to be in this investigation still but that is if you only want to.” Explained L “It’s an honor L, but I would like to have a date with Misa here.” Said Light as L sighed in response.

“Ryusaki, my son is cleared of being Kira and I don’t think he would do anything to make himself a suspect once more, especially while we are here.” Said Soichiro defending his son.

“Fine with me I will have Watrai make something…romantic for the two of you I trust that you both don’t have any tricks up your sleeves.” Said L as Light nodded and walked away heading to Misa’s room. While he turned his back letting all of the other task force members talk amongst themselves, Light could help but chuckle at the thought of him regaining all of his memories of using the Death Note.

_Light’s pov_

_I’ve won. My plan went excellently and smoothly well as I intended. All I had to do was revoke my ownership of the Death Note to Rem so that she can give it to someone who has a status of strong lust for money and power. I promised Rem that this was to save Misa if she did this for me and agreed to it as she flew off to do my deed._ _As for Misa’s notebook, I ask Ryuk for the book to be buried around in a secluded area so when the time came for both Misa and myself to be free from L’s surveillance then my original plan that I had for the Death Note will continue as follows._

_Huguchi would have been the ideal choice in being along with Misa and myself in creating the new world if he hadn’t shot at my father, however that’s not what bothers me though. Kyosuke Huguchi disgraced Kira(or should I say myself since I’m the original Kira)and made me as if I was money-hungry and all for power. Kira goes after evil people who commit crimes and right now he has commit a greater crime above all crimes: Blackening MY name! For this act, Huguchi shall have the punishment of death by my hand so that I can fully gain back the control of the Death Note and move forward with my major goal at hand._

_At the same time however, I must thank him for taking the burden and playing that role of Kira for me in my time of absence but as w, ell as distracting L from being suspicious of Misa and myself for being Kira and the second Kira. As forL, his time on this world is going to be shorten because of him putting Misa and myself through a lot of hell and for put these handcuffs on me so that he won’t let me outta his sight._

_Although, it was pretty awesome to play the role of a good man and help the Kira task force with this investigation and catching the fake Kira but the whole time I’m still holding the cards and playing game of Chess with each and every task force member, including L and my father. Do I feel bad about putting my father in this mental game that I have created? Not really because he should have quit when he had the chance but I won’t kill my father unless he gets in my way._

_What’s that saying again: “It was fun while it lasted” and this time L will meet his doom soon enough for devaluing in MY personal affairs and for not minding his own business. This is his fate and destiny which is to taste the kiss of Death as his breath slowly comes to a halt._

_End of Light’s pov_

“Light, I have missed you!” Said Misa as hugged Light and gave a kiss on the cheek. Light kissed her on the lips, pulling her close to his body. When they broke for air, Misa’s cheeks were a bright red while looking at Light with lustful eyes.

“I have a treat for you and we are having our date up here. It will be our first date and a perfect one at that.” Said Light as his eyes turned red, making Misa more excited as she leaned in for another kiss on Light’s lips. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, Light’s hands wondered to her clothed chest, pinching her already hard nipples through her clothes, earning a moan from Misa’s mouth. As they were getting hot and heavy into their make out session, there suddenly a knock at the door, interrupting Light and Misa’s moment which made Misa very pissed off at the fact that finally Light was actually having this date with her and someone had to intervene.

“It’s Watrai. I have brought your dinner for tonight as well as some desert and some wine.” Said Watrai as Light opened the door and let Watrai in with the cart of food. As Watrai went to the table to set up for their dinner, Misa and Light went in the bathroom where they locked the door and began once more making out. Light then picked up Misa and sat her on the bathroom counter as he went over to turn on the shower to make it seem that they were taking a shower. Light then went to her ear and whispered something to Misa as she opened her eyes wide.

“Yes, I am Kira once more. Now you have to listen to the plans I tell you, Misa.” Said Light as he continued to whisper directions to her without Watrai listening on what they were talking about the whole time they were in restroom. As Light was whispering directions in her ear, Misa felt shivers going down her shine and was getting more and more turned on.

“I understand Light and I will do as you ask.” Said Misa as she went for another kiss but was stopped by Light when he gently grabbed her neck and kissed her heavily on her lips and giving her some tongue action and putting his hands in her underwear and rubbing her clit, making her yelp.

“You better Misa. Besides I want you to be my queen, ruling the new kingdom together.” Said Light as Misa teared up and hugged him while crying happy tears over his shoulder. Watrai called them out, letting them know everything was ready. Light then wet his hair and Misa’s, got their towel’s around their head and went out to enjoy their date while Watrai left the room to tend to L As both Misa and Light began their date for tonight, they were talking, making jokes and enjoying their short time together before Misa had left from the special headquarters. After they were done eating, Misa went over and put some soft music on, taking Light’s hand to dance with her. While they were dancing, Light placed his hand on Misa’s ass and kissed her neck, leaving marks along the way.

Back down in the meeting hall, L looked wide eyed at the love scene that was happening as so did all the other task force team did whom some decided it was okay to start whistling at the video and making side comments. L then turned off the camera , making everyone groan in response and getting back to work.

“ _Damn perverts_.” Thought L as he went back to work and discussed more about the events that took place, earning more groans and sighs from the other task members. In Misa’s room, Light and Misa went from dancing to making out on the couch. While Light was passionately making out with Misa, he ripped her shirt from the front as well as her bra as the same time both lover’s tongue was battling for dominance which Light end up winning. Misa removed her mouth from Light’s, sitting up and quickly removing his shirt, showing his perfect abs and pulling his face to her kissing him once more from his neck, going down to the waist-line of his Jeans.

“Light…” moan out Misa as Light then took charge once more and pulled her short pants and underwear all in one shift. He then kissed the insides of her thighs until he got down to her sensitive area and started to tonguing her, making Misa’s eyes roll back and moan loudly his name as she grabbed his hair, pulling on it softly and squirming beneath him. As he was working her down, Light used his free hand and grabbed one of Misa’s breast playing with it and pinching her nipple, sending more waves of excitement.

“Light…I-I’m going to come.” Breathe out Misa and right before she could Light removed his mouth from her, went back up to her chest as he took one of her breast in his mouth while pulling down his pants zipper, bring down his jeans and boxers along down on the ground. Light then pulled up Misa, standing both of them up from the couch while Misa kissed her way down to Light’s hard member, taking him into her mouth. Light hissed and groaned while Misa licked the tip, down to one of his balls and gently sucked on it, making Light moan softly Misa’s name and brought her back to her feet. Making Misa stand up to meet his level, light then kissed Misa while both of them fallen back on to the couch.

“Are you a virgin, Misa?” said Light as he got on top of her.

“Yes I am. Please be gentle Light.” Said Misa as Light grabbed himself, guiding himself towards Misa’s heat and gently thrusting into her entrance, taking away what was precious to her while she hissed in pain as Light started to move in and out of her gently. Soon after the pain subsided, Misa moaned and cried out for Light to go faster and harder, making him lose control and granting Misa’s wishes. Light continue to pound into her uncontrollably and biting her neck while Misa dug her nails on his back, leaving bloodly scratch marks down his back. After a while, Light then stopped his movements, flipped Misa on her stomach, entered her once more, thrusting her roughly.

“You are mine, Misa!” Hissed out Light “Light…!” Cried out Misa

“You are my bitch!” Said Light as he pulled roughly Misa’s hair

“I’m your bitch.” Moaned Misa as Light stopped his movement.

“Your body, heart, even you damn soul is mine and no one else. Do you understand?” Said Light sharply as he pounded into her

“Yes…I understand. P-please let me come Light!” Misa as Light slapped her ass hard, making her cry out.

“I will not let you come till you say: Light Yagami, I’m yours.” Demanded Light as he stopped his thrusting movements

“L-Light Yagami…I-I’m yours! Just stop teasing me and make me come!” Screamed out Misa as Light granted her wish by grabbing both of Misa’s leg over his shoulders, slamming himself into her, and made loud screams fall from Misa’s lips. When she finally reaches her climax, Misa screams out Light’s name as her walls tighten around him and making Light speed up his movements. With a few more thrusts, Light sees white as he spills himself into Misa and falls on her chest as both of them try to catch their breath while sharing a deep kiss for a moment,. Light then got himself out from Misa, and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

“Misa, come take a shower with me.” Said Light seductively as Misa walked over to the bathroom while he grabbed her hand and shut the bathroom door. They stayed another hour making love in the shower and cleaning themselves up before finishing up, drying themselves finding some fresh clothes and heading back to the couch where Light laid down first pulling Misa on top of him.

“I’m so happy I got to have this moment with you, Light.However it sucks that I have to leave tomorrow.” Said Misa sadly as Light gave her a small kiss.

“Don’t worry my love. We will see each other very soon because we have work to do.” Said Light as he stroked Misa's hair.

“Wouldn’t L just suspect us again?” Asked Misa fearfully as she hugged him tightly

“No everything is going according to plan so no worries. Rest now.” Said Light as Misa drifted off to sleep. Light hugged Misa tightly as he smiled evilly for gaining a queen by his side and having everything go his way in to achieving his goal with no one to stop him from doing so.

 _“I will rule the new world with you by me, my Goddess. Thank you for believing in me and my plans to make this world a better place. I love you Misa.”_ Thought Light as his eyes became heavy, joining Misa in a blissful sleep with the moonlight shining down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to write but nonetheless it’s finally finished. I hope you guys enjoy this story. This story was tricky to write because I never did a one-shot story before but let’s see how it will turn out.  
> Again please review because it would really help me improve better as far as writing future fanfictions Thank you.


End file.
